1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a system for and method of maintaining a charge of a vehicle battery using light energy.
2. Background of the Invention
A common gasoline-powered vehicle may use a 12-volt direct current (DC) battery to provide electrical power to enable the vehicle to start, and an alternator to provide electrical power when the vehicle is running, i.e., already turned on. The battery also may be used to provide electricity when the alternator is inactive. The alternator also may provide electricity to charge the battery when the vehicle is running.
However, sometimes, the battery uses more power than it receives. When this happens, such a battery typically loses its power and becomes weak or “goes dead”, such as, for example, when vehicle head lights are left on after the vehicle is turned off. With a weak or dead battery, the vehicle typically cannot be started easily or at all. An operator of the vehicle may then be stranded in an undesirable location at an inopportune time.
A typical method of recharging a weak or dead battery includes directly connecting the weak or dead battery with a “live” battery from another vehicle. When the vehicle containing the “live” battery is turned on, the weak or dead battery receives charge from the live battery. After a period of time, the weak or dead battery regains sufficient power to turn on the vehicle in which it resides. This method, although relatively time-efficient, requires having the proper electrical connectors, for example, jumper cables, and aid from another vehicle having a live battery. However, operators of other vehicles may be reluctant to waste their time to aid an operator of a vehicle with a dead battery for various reasons. Furthermore, there may actually be no one around to aid the operator with the vehicle with a dead battery, such as, for example, when the operator becomes stranded in the evening in a large garage or parking lot.
Other conventional systems or methods of charging a vehicle battery typically include a converter device that converts typical alternating current (AC), for example, from a household electrical socket outlet, to DC to charge the vehicle battery. Although such AD/DC power converter systems eliminate the need for aid from another vehicle having a live battery, other limitations of this system make it still unfavorable for persons encountering their vehicle having a dead battery.
Typical limitations of home power converters include, for example, location and time constraints. Conventional vehicle battery charging systems that typically are used at home are limited because they tend to be large, bulky, and heavy. Furthermore, an operator of a vehicle typically does not transport such conventional charging systems in the vehicle because of the large size and weight of such systems. Additionally, an electrical socket may be needed for such systems, thereby limiting their use to places where such a socket is readily available for use, thereby explaining why use at home, although limiting, is most common.
Furthermore, several hours may be needed to fully charge a battery of a vehicle. Thus, an operator may inconveniently need to leave a vehicle stationary for long periods of time in order to let the battery charge completely. If a battery becomes “dead” at a location other than an operator's home, then it may be inconvenient and undesirable to charge the battery at such a location. Typically, the operator is faced with the added inconvenience of having to either seek a charge of the dead battery from another driver, or have the vehicle towed back to the operator's home so that the battery may be charged for an extended duration of time, for example, overnight.
Therefore, an alternative charge system and method, other than the typically home-use charge systems for batteries and methods described above, are desirable.
Furthermore, it would be desirable for an alternative charge system to be usable at multiple locations, other than pre-designated locations, thereby giving an operator of a vehicle multiple choices of locations to use to charge the battery of a vehicle. It would further be desirable to be able to use the charge source for a vehicle at as many convenient places as possible, for example, at home or at work.
Finally, it also would be desirable to perform charging of a vehicle battery using resources that do not harm the environment or result in high expense to an operator or owner of the vehicle. It further would be desirable to use a charge source that does not deplete any of the earth's natural resources and, instead, is capable of using energy from an inexhaustible source, such as the sun.